legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
No Heart
Name: No Heart Race: Unknown Group: Enemies Likes: Hatred and anything negative Dislikes: Love and the Care Bear Family Biggest strength: His skill in sorcery Biggest weakness: His minion Beastly usually foils his plans by accident Occupation: Ruler of the Kingdom of Uncaring Quote: "I am hate! I am evil! I am NO HEART!" Voiced by: Chris Wiggins His theme Legends of the Multi-Universe A powerful sorcerer, No Heart was the arch-enemy of the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins. For a long time, they were able to foil all his schemes. But when Megatron tipped the Multi-Universe into evil's favor, No Heart gained the upper hand and was able to destroy Care-A-Lot and the Forest of Feelings, along with all the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins! Now with the Angels of Disney threatening his master's plans, No Heart is determined to go all out on those who would oppose Galvatron and get them contaminated with hate! A shame for him that love is not so easily overcome, though. Since joining up with with Megatron, No Heart has rather taken a disliking to Profion. LOTM: The Angels Return When love and caring failed to stop Ainz Ooal Gown, Luke Skywalker was convinced that Ainz would have to be turned against his followers. Noble Heart Horse agreed and was certain that No Heart was needed for such a thing. Remembering how he had aided them in the Great Disney War, Angewomon and Myotismon decided that they would explain the situation to No Heart. No Heart was infuriated that Angewomon and Myotismon would dare ask him for a favor that would aid in saving the Care Bear Family and Care-A-Lot. In anger, he imprisoned Buzz, Redflame, Majingirl, Hugs and Tugs in crystal prisons and demanded that Angewomon and Myotismon fight him...WITHOUT using any of their power-ups! No Heart proved to be a VERY powerful opponent, but Angewomon remembered that he had not forbidden her and Myotismon to combine their love. They overcame No Heart with a combination of love for each other, their families, their friends, Optimus Prime, and the Multi-Universe. Though he was furious about losing, No Heart agreed to assist them with a discord spell that he knew of. Redflame has developed a crush on No Heart...and we can only wonder where THAT will end up... Powers *'Bitter Hatred - '''summons a magical orb contaminated with very strong hatred *'Attack Deflection - ("Darisera!") ''deflects opponents' attacks back at them *'Shadow Swarm - '("Filii mea, Domino consultationibus dominum tuum!) summons a great number of Shadows of different kinds *'Forbidden Firaja - ''("Imago vetiti: adolebitque usque ad animam!") a very dangerous upgrade of the spell Firaja, which summons a mass swarm of fiery rain *'Forbidden Blizzaja - ("In frigore et in vetita irae Glacialis!") ''a very dangerous upgrade of the spell Blizzaja, which summons a mass swarm of icy crystals *'Forbidden Thundaja - ''("O veni, vetitum de Albus!") a very dangerous upgrade of the spell Thundaja, which summons a mass swarm of forked lightning *'Deflection Shield - '''("Deflectionis scuto!") ''summons a strong shield of magic energy that can deflect both physical and non-physical attacks *'Shapeshift '''- No Heart can take the forms of a variety of different creatures. Gallery no heart at cauldron.JPG no heart fist.JPG no heart half view.JPG no heart huh.JPG no heart little.JPG no heart small.JPG no heart.JPG no heart attack.jpg no heart bubbles.jpg no heart claw point.jpg no heart not impressed.jpg no heart that's different.jpg no heart well now.jpg no heart you're doomed.png no heart dark clouds.jpg no heart hmm.jpg no heart i'm losing my patience.png no heart i have an idea.png no heart magic.jpg no heart now i'm mad.jpg no heart snap.png no heart what's that.png no heart what do you want.png no heart why you.png no heart with book.jpg no heart deflect.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Care Bears Universe Category:Double Agent Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Archenemies Category:Royalty Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Teleporters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Hooded characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Sorcerers Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Major Villains in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Warlocks Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Uncle of Villain Category:Wizards Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Villains Menslady125 considers the scariest Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chris Wiggins Category:Characters in LOTM: Monster Squad Category:Hell Councils Category:Elementals Category:Summoners Category:Hero's Crush Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire